


The Little Prince

by Red_Alice



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:28:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29705463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Alice/pseuds/Red_Alice
Summary: 两个失业青年找房子的故事。（纯属脑补，与真人无关）
Relationships: Damon Albarn/Jamie Hewlett
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 两个失业青年找房子的故事。  
> （纯属脑补，与真人无关）

杰米把戴蒙扛回公寓的时候他整个人都出了一身汗。

艾伦以为这是杰米在酒吧找的流莺。

“兄弟，我知道你刚失恋，但你也不能他妈找个男人吧……”艾伦揉着困顿的眼睛，心想杰米一定脑子坏掉了，因为被女友甩了之后就带个金发的男人回来过夜。

“你看看清楚这是谁。”杰米累得几乎难以喘气，扛着一个成年男人徒步爬上三层的楼梯让杰米快要断气，这都是从事笔头工作的坏处，严重锻炼不足。

伦敦的初春，天气只有摄氏度，这样的一个夜晚甚至连那些夜猫子都不愿在酒吧里待到深夜，这个季节愿意去酒吧的都是些借酒消愁的可怜家伙。

艾伦凑到了杰米身旁，在认出了对方之后爆了一句粗口。

“你把戴蒙阿尔邦扛回来作什么？”

杰米也很想问自己为什么会惹上戴蒙这个麻烦，对方只是和他喝了几杯酒，一样刚失恋，一样看起来无家可归，但也不至于就把人带回家。

“我这里可不是收容所。”艾伦抱怨道，上个礼拜杰米分手之后就跑到艾伦这问在找到新公寓前能不能让他住几周。

可艾伦没想到才过了一个礼拜，自己的公寓就变成了流浪汉收容所。

“就一晚上，别这么小心眼。”杰米把醉酒的人扔到了沙发上，对方只是看起来瘦而已，真的扛起来戴蒙比想得要得重许多。

“我要是小心眼也不会让你住我家。”艾伦翻了个白眼，“那他睡哪？”

这倒是把杰米问倒了，艾伦的独身公寓让杰米住已经够拥挤了，一张沙发床几乎把客厅占了三分之一。

“地板？”

“你是魔鬼么？”艾伦道，“你干脆把他送到附近的宾馆去，戴蒙阿尔邦又不缺钱。”

这次换杰米不乐意了。接近凌晨的伦敦气温都快要冰点，这个点还要再把戴蒙扛到楼下，开车送到附近的宾馆，把对方安置在温暖的床上之后再回来，他可不是义工。

艾伦望了望沙发上睡着的戴蒙，像是在研究什么。

“一直在电视上看到的脸突然出现在你面前还真有点奇怪。”艾伦道，“这么看不得不说戴蒙阿尔邦是挺好看的，要不你跟他睡得了。”

杰米翻了一个白眼，有洁癖的他想到要跟一个浑身酒气的酒鬼睡一张床的话他宁可睡地板。

杰米觉得自己真是个烂好人了，本来只是想到附近的酒吧喝几杯酒助眠的，结果反而惹上了更大的麻烦。

“总之你自己惹得麻烦自己解决。”艾伦打着哈欠，看了一眼时钟，已经是凌晨一点，“你自己看着办吧，杰米，我可要先睡了。”

杰米挠了挠头，给自己点了一根烟。正如艾伦说的，戴蒙有一张漂亮的脸，对方侧身在沙发上睡着的样子没了平时咄咄逼人的讨人厌，更像是画室里的模特，随时都可以让人画出一副漂亮的艺术品。

杰米到最后还是没像他说得那样把戴蒙踢到地板上，自己独享窄小的沙发床，他到艾伦书房里拿了一条他这几天画画保暖的毯子盖到了戴蒙身上，在洗手间把身上沾着酒气的外套换上了干净的睡衣之后，杰米像是一个牺牲重大的洁癖患者，跨过戴蒙已经熟睡的侧身，将就着在那张窄小的沙发床另一端睡了过去，并祈祷这是一张扎实的沙发床，不要因为两个成年男人的重量而突然报废散架 。

02.

摇滚明星也能无家可归的估计只有戴蒙阿尔邦了。

清晨七点，伦敦的阳光是淡金色的，路边已经掉光了叶子的植被刚刚结出了淡色的芽，是这个城市唯一的一点绿意。

戴蒙阿尔邦打着哈欠，盘腿坐在艾伦窄小的公寓里，一副宿醉之后才会有的困顿样子。

杰米在沙发上睡了一晚之后觉得自己的腰背快要断了，而罪魁祸首此时却看起来好极了，对方金色的头发甚至翘起了几根，一个睡得舒坦的人才会有的夸张发型。

“无家可归，字面意思上的。”

戴蒙喝着微波炉里热过的牛奶，在艾伦寒碜的冰箱里挑挑拣拣之后给自己做了一份鸡蛋三明治。像是为了报答借宿一晚的好心，对方顺便把杰米和艾伦的份也做了。开着暖气的公寓散发着咖啡和三明治的香味。

“你在开玩笑吧。”杰米从沙发床上爬了起来，探过桌上的烟，给自己点了一根醒醒脑。

而刚从卧室里出来的艾伦则已经被戴蒙做得丰盛早餐彻底收买了，啃着三明治看电视里的足球比赛，完全不像昨晚还扬言要把对方赶出门的样子。

杰米听闻过不少戴蒙阿尔邦的骇人传闻，但真正接触本人之后才发现戴蒙是个比想象还要没有生活常识的人。

“那你打算怎么办？每天晚上到刚认识的人家里睡觉度日吗？”

杰米的太阳穴突突地跳，他不明白这世界上怎么能有把自己生活过得如此混乱的人，戴蒙阿尔邦本人就是个混乱，虽然对方做得三明治比艾伦做得要好吃一百倍。

“听起来不错，但很可惜做不到，我正在找房子，只是现在没地方住而已。”戴蒙一本正经，用着像是被采访一样的腔调胡说八道。

“这里看起来不错，能让我多住几天吗？”

“不行。”

“请便。”

杰米翻了个白眼，艾伦真是个不讲义气的叛徒，一顿三明治就能收买的叛徒。

“你睡哪？我不会再跟你挤一张沙发的，兄弟。”

“买张气垫床将就吧。”戴蒙盘着腿在地毯上四处打量着这间窄小的客厅，“我不在意这些。”

宛如一个委屈居住在平民窟的王子才会说的大度施舍。

“我在意。”

杰米抗议道。

“你们是一对？”戴蒙揉着眼，打量着杰米和艾伦。

“不是，他跟你一样，也是个无家可归的。”艾伦吃完了手里的三明治，不忘把手上的蛋黄酱也一并吞进口中。

“哈，真巧，要不要一块去找房子？”戴蒙笑了，扯出一个近似虚伪的微笑，“作为同样是无家可归的人来说。”

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

03.

杰米从没把戴蒙当作自己的朋友。

戴蒙最多只能算是他的酒友，但杰米不会因此就跟戴蒙深交。跟对方打交道不过是为了被问是不是认识戴蒙阿尔邦的时候能说跟对方喝过几杯的程度而已。

绝非是想熟悉到一块找房子的程度。

无家可归，没有家，也没有工作，杰米觉得这个很符合他跟戴蒙的现状。杰米前不久刚把自己的作品版权卖了一笔可以算是养老金的价，而戴蒙则是因为乐队大热赚了别人估计一辈子都花不完的唱片税，两个还没到三十岁的人就体验到了可以退休的生活，不知道是幸福还是不幸，因为别人艳羡的目光下也只有本人才知道为此做得牺牲未免过大。

上午十点，戴蒙戴着一副宛如教父电影里的墨镜，身着一件黑色的大号风衣回到了杰米的车上。

“都是因为你，艾伦跟我说他晚上要在公寓办个派对。”

早上艾伦一脸兴奋地说他要把平时暗恋的那个金发姑娘请来，对方要是知道戴蒙阿尔邦会来一定不会拒绝。但杰米很难不提醒艾伦说你确定她在看到戴蒙阿尔邦之后还会搭理你吗。

“听起来不错。”戴蒙坐到副驾驶上之后就在捣鼓着手里的资料，上面密密麻麻写着法律术语。

“这是什么？”

“没什么。”戴蒙把文件塞进大衣口袋，也点了根烟。

说是没什么，本人严肃的表情根本不像是没什么的样子，对方让杰米顺路停一下的地方也不是什么便利店，而是戴蒙乐队的唱片公司。

“会有海洛因吗？”

“那是什么危险派对。”

“哈，跟低俗小说里那样的。”戴蒙想把脚搁在车的前头，被杰米直接制止了。

“你要是敢放上去的话就他妈滚出我的车。”

“你有洁癖？”

“如你所见。”

“那你肯定找不到愿意跟你合住的室友，没人愿意跟洁癖住一块。”

杰米被逗笑了，心想那世界上还宁可有愿意跟戴蒙阿尔邦这么邋遢的人住一块的人。

  
杰米发现自己并不讨厌戴蒙，换平时艾伦去工作之后公寓永远只有杰米一个人，这个时间点他本来应该是在书房里画着儿童插画。但花一上午陪戴蒙看房子也没他想得无聊，因为看戴蒙阿尔邦找房子就像是在看一部喜剧话剧。

伦敦房产中介估计因为这次都会把戴蒙阿尔邦拉近黑名单内。

再没有比戴蒙阿尔邦更挑剔的买房人了，不是木地板的房子不要，房子方圆几公里不能有加油站，附近要有随时能买到新鲜牛奶的便利店……

最后能符合戴蒙高要求的房子已经价格贵到了离谱的地步。

反正戴蒙阿尔邦有钱，就当是在看一个暴发户发牢骚好了，杰米默默想着。

“这房子能开派对吗？”

当中介终于找到一栋装修雅致，步行五分钟就能到城市超市，周围全是有钱人的豪华住所之后，戴蒙阿尔邦问。

“很抱歉，不行的，周围都是些需要早睡早起，上了年纪的银行家……”

“那算了，见鬼的银行家。”

估计这位兢兢业业的房产中介从此都不会为摇滚明星介绍房子了。

回去的路上，戴蒙开始抱怨起了伦敦只是一个虚有其表的虚伪城市，连一栋像样公寓都没有的破烂地方。

最后中介的那副表情让杰米不知是该同情对方还是该忍住想要笑的冲动。

“先生，派对可以在酒吧里……”

“不，我就是要在家里开派对。”

这样如同哄孩子的对话。

“你不觉得有点过分吗？”

杰米问。

“为什么？办派对很过分吗？”戴蒙并没有意识到自己说着一些常人无法理解的话，对普通人来说，能居住在这么昂贵的街区就该谢天谢地了，也只有戴蒙还会在那挑挑拣拣地抱怨周围住了一群晚上十点就要睡觉的老年人。

“我有他妈好好工作，所以玩得时候会尽情享受，我才不在意别人怎么看我。”

戴蒙靠着副驾驶的窗户，无所谓的样子。

这次轮到杰米不说话了。

或许是发现了戴蒙跟自己的本质差别，杰米也懒得再去纠正说，这样是不对的，或是你该知足，或是别像个明星一样摆架子。也可能是在戴蒙这么直白地说着自己想的，是杰米所没有的坦率。

戴蒙阿尔邦是个幸运儿，还是一个没长大的幸运儿。

“对了，说好了，今天派对上别打来的金发姑娘的主意。”

离开豪华的富人区，杰米开了窗，打算抽一根烟，缓解一下从一个奢华国度回到正常世界的虚幻感。

“为什么？”

“她是艾伦喜欢的姑娘。”

“那要是对方主动的话怎么办？”戴蒙问。

“那你就说自己是基佬好了。”

戴蒙哈哈笑起来，说那杰米是不是要当他的同性伴侣，为了艾伦的伟大牺牲。

杰米说如果你肯包他的一日三餐的话他并无所谓。

“你也太好打发了。”戴蒙道。

“如果我喜欢那个人的话，我是蛮好打发的。”

04.

两人回到公寓时，窄小的客厅已经挤了不少人。

普通家庭派对的规模，在艾伦的一番宣传下，多了不少女性面孔，还画上了精致妆容。

桌上点着烛光蜡烛，平时凌乱的客厅也被整理干净，旧式唱片机里放着求爱情侣才会钟情听的“like someone in love”，慵懒的歌声让整个公寓弥漫着淡淡的暧昧氛围。

晚上九点不到，艾伦就凑到了跟姑娘聊天的杰米身旁，一副主办聚会的主人遇上些麻烦客人的样子。

“杰米，戴蒙是不是真是基佬啊。”

杰米心想艾伦是不是喝多了。

戴蒙阿尔邦在进门那一刻就成了派对关注点，不少姑娘也都试着上前跟这个金发英俊男人搭话，但没说几句要不是说话不投缘，就是被对方不善解人意的直白吓到直接放弃了继续聊天的念头。

但也不至于说戴蒙阿尔邦对女人没兴趣吧。

“你该请些摇滚明星的。”杰米好心建议，艾伦的朋友都是些艺术从业者，整天和纸笔打交道，完全不知道在摇滚圈的人十有八九都不能用正常人的交往方式交流。

“那你去跟戴蒙聊吧，要不然这里的姑娘都要被他吓哭了。”艾伦撞了撞杰米的肩膀，一副你是我们这里最有经验的人了。

简直以为杰米是万事通了。

说什么经验，杰米还没好心到要去哄一个比小孩还不如的偶像明星，杰米最后就问了一句戴蒙要不要出去，因为你快要把一场温馨的派对给毁了。

离派对结束还有几个小时，两个无处可去的人只好去深夜影院蹭空调。

在爱情动作片和动画片里，两个近三十岁的男人买了两张动画片的电影票。

“你在他妈开玩笑吗，两个男人看动画片。”戴蒙阿尔邦一面抱怨着一面从口袋里掏出了二十磅英镑，还叨叨说着现在的电影票价格简直就是奢侈品。

“那你想和男人一块看爱情动作片吗？”

杰米在售票处旁的吧台买了两瓶啤酒和一包烟，在问了戴蒙要不要爆米花之后，得到了肯定的回答，最后和捧着一盒五颜六色的爆米花的戴蒙进了放映厅。

异国的语言，过于稚嫩的主角，这个时间点根本不会有人来看的动画电影，杰米早就习惯了成年人对于动画的偏见，孩子看的，他不觉得孩子看得有什么不好。他们甚至可以享受凌晨包场的舒适体验。

杰米本以为戴蒙会在看二十分钟后就因为无聊而睡着，但对方看起来还挺有兴趣，吃着爆米花，并没有杰米预料的不耐烦。

“音乐不错。”在观看了三十分钟人生第一部动画电影之后，戴蒙阿尔邦总结道。

“恩。”杰米点点头，表示赞同。

啤酒很快就喝完了，戴蒙吃了一半爆米花后表示过于甜腻就搁到了一旁座位上没再碰。两人一根接一根地烧着香烟，空旷的放映厅里的暖气少了些人气，感觉不到温暖。

在小女主人公在雨中等一辆迟迟不来的巴士的时候，杰米在安静而平和的钢琴曲中睡着了。

正如戴蒙说的，电影的配乐宁静地伴随着整部电影缓缓流淌，抚慰着早就疲惫不堪的人，过于宁静了，是能放心睡去的美丽音乐。

这是杰米第二次看这部电影，所以也不能怪他直接看到一半像个外行人一样睡着。要怪也只能说是这几天他过着比电影还要戏剧性的生活，拖着一个摇滚明星回家，陪着对方去看了全伦敦的所有房子，然后还得把他从一个温馨派对拽出来好不让整个屋子里的人都扫兴。

他不知道为什么跟戴蒙阿尔邦打交道会这么累，但他不得不说，他不讨厌戴蒙，没有理由，只是跟戴蒙在一块的时间他觉得很舒适而已，仅此而已。

只有那么一瞬间，他甚至觉得自己能跟戴蒙交往很久，十年，二十年，或者更久。

这个念头让几乎已经睡着的杰米想要笑出声。

但也只是一瞬间而已，杰米很快就忘记了自己是个漫画家，毫无职业精神地在观赏同行电影中途沉沉睡了过去。

ps（没错，是龙猫）


	3. Chapter 3

05

杰米没想到戴蒙阿尔邦那晚之后就跟电影里那只巨型怪猫一样消失了。

第二天杰米醒来的时候除了让杰米快要崩溃的一片派对狼藉之外再没有像只巨型犬似的裹着毯子只露出一个毛茸茸的脑袋沉睡的人。

杰米心想戴蒙就是他跟九十年代的终章告别，是他跟那个混乱的音乐圈告别的最后一个尾声。

他不记得自己是怎么回来的，艾伦告诉他是戴蒙把他好心送了回来。杰米甚至觉得搞笑，自己把喝醉酒的戴蒙带回家，对方再礼尚往来地把自己送回到公寓，两不相欠。

至少让一个不知道动画电影的美好的人看了一部不错的电影，杰米敬业地想着。

艾伦时不时会想念戴蒙那天早上做得鸡蛋三明治，还尝试着复制了一下配方，但很显然，做饭跟做音乐一样，还是需要一定天赋的，艾伦做的三明治明显就是劣质的仿制品，放了过多蛋黄酱而根本尝不出鸡蛋味道的高热量三明治。

“你说戴蒙现在在做什么？”艾伦问。

杰米耸了耸肩，表示他并不感兴趣。

杰米最后把这电影一般的遭遇就当在现实中碰到了一只“怪异巨猫”，等过了雨天之后就消失的，让人发笑的怪异生物，说到底和自己并非同一世界的物种。

但没想到杰米很快又在公寓门口碰到了那只“金色巨猫”。

三月的一个工作日，杰米刚好结束一个轻松的儿童插画广告工作，在回到艾伦的公寓时望见戴蒙正靠着艾伦门前的墙玩口风琴。

“为什么不敲门？”

“敲过了，没人。”

杰米看了一眼手表，才下午两点，艾伦估计还在办公室敲着文稿的时间。无事可干的自由职业者永远体会不到的辛酸。

“房子找到了？”

“就是为了这个来找你的，你能不能开我去韦斯特本格？”

“我又不是你司机。”

“求你了？”戴蒙一手插着口袋，完全感受不到求人的诚意，“今天我生日，算给我的生日礼物？”

杰米被说得哑口无言，他第一次看到有人会把搭顺风车当作生日礼物的。

“你没蒙我吧？”

“没，真的，你可以查我的驾驶照。”

“你他妈原来会开车啊。”

“我从来没说我不会开啊，我只是被吊销了执照而已。”

下午，高速公路上不像早晚高峰那样堵得水泄不通，二十分钟杰米就开到了戴蒙说的地址，是有成排白色三层独栋的幽静街区。

看房也比上一次顺利，对戴蒙来说可以负担的价格，周围各色法国餐馆和二十四小时营业的便利店，加上整个街区的现代氛围，是个经常通宵达旦派对的高档住宅区。

“如何？”戴蒙问。

“不错。”杰米实话实说。

“……你不考虑吗？”

“兄弟，不是所有人都跟你一样是摇滚明星。”杰米翻了个白眼，心想换了其他人此时已经被戴蒙阿尔邦的问题气到吐血，以为对方是在炫富。

“不，我不是这个意思……”戴蒙用手抓了抓头发，组织着语言，“我是说，你要不要住这里，你知道，我一个人住这个房子太大了。”

杰米被戴蒙的话问倒了，半天没说出一句话。

很多年后杰米回想那天自己的异常到底是因为什么，换做平时他能装作轻松地跟对方打哈哈，说“那真是太好了”，“非常乐意”，这样的礼貌说辞后再找个不痛不痒的理由拒绝对方。但可能因为那天戴蒙的语气认真到杰米都不好意思说些轻浮的话，像跟一个认真询问你的小孩子，也要你认认真真回答。

杰米想，或许那时自己感到了困扰。

杰米一生很少感到困扰，他早就习惯了人与人之间的阿谀逢迎，直到他遇到了戴蒙阿尔邦。戴蒙毫不遮掩的态度让杰米措手不及，他能跟最虚伪的人谈笑聊天，但他没法跟这个心智还跟个孩子一样的戴蒙交往。

“我想抽根烟。”杰米没再看戴蒙，“你自己看会房子吧。”

06.

戴蒙阿尔邦说不定只是想找一个能随时开他出行的专职司机。

自那天杰米吞吞吐吐没答应戴蒙之后对方并未因此而恼怒跟杰米断交，相反，对方还时不时会跑到艾伦的公寓，好心地做各式各样的三明治，以至于艾伦现在几乎是每天都盼着戴蒙来的日子。

“你真是太好收买了，要不你去跟戴蒙当室友吧，把这栋房子留给我。”杰米连连摇头，被艾伦势利眼气到说不出话。

“要是戴蒙问我我肯定去啊，可对方只盯着你我也没办法你说是吧。”艾伦前几天问戴蒙要了一份三明治的菜谱，然而戴蒙那天书一样的笔记让从事文职工作的艾伦几乎崩溃，以为自己拿到了一份戴蒙阿尔邦的粉丝祝福签名。

伦敦刚刚入春，街上的行人已经换上了轻盈的风衣，阳光也筛了淡淡的暖尘，空气中都带着植物的清香，是个出门露营的好季节。

杰米不得不说，跟戴蒙相处更像是在学生时代每周末毫无目的地打发时间，没什么目的，也不是消耗精力的应酬，只是单纯随便找个人凑合过罢了。

戴蒙总会在周末一早就跑到艾伦的公寓问杰米今天打算干什么，然后在杰米告诉他没什么特别的安排之后就把自己脑海里计划好的行程一股脑告诉杰米。

“上一次是水族馆，再上个礼拜是动物园，谢天谢地伦敦眼还在建。”杰米道。

“你们俩在谈恋爱吗？”艾伦问。

“他是他妈把我当司机了。”杰米抗议道。

自杰米认识戴蒙之后，他的油费是前几年的好几倍，这阵子他和戴蒙快把整个伦敦都跑遍了。

“你是不是喜欢上戴蒙了？”艾伦突然问。

喝着牛奶的杰米就被艾伦的话问呛住了，咳嗽不止。

“你他妈开什么玩笑。”

“哦，不是那种喜欢，就是有好感，别想歪了。”

杰米刚开始觉得对方只是个装腔作势的虚伪明星，但相处久了也就习惯了，有时候还会觉得挺搞笑。

“哎，反正你最好别跟戴蒙走太近，他跟我们不一样。”

“别咒我了，这估计就是你一直单身的原因，太衰了。”

“见鬼的，杰米，我这是好心提醒你！”


	4. Chapter 4

07.

  
“有一天，我看过四十三次日落。”  
  
过一会儿，他又说：  
  
“你知道，当人们感到非常苦闷时，总是喜欢日落的。”  
  
“一天四十三次，你怎么会这么苦闷？”  
  
小王子没有回答。

杰米是个漫画家，但这可不代表他的观众只有那些还不会拼写二十六个英文字母的幼儿园孩子。如果要是让他把自己的作品给那些孩子看的话，估计下一秒他的父母就会把他告上法庭，让他赔偿自己孩子的精神损失费。

漫画可不等于儿童画。

杰米打从心底里希望bbc能拍摄一部三小时的系列纪录片来告诉这些对漫画一无所知的人们他们平时对于漫画的偏见是多么无知，以至于会拜托杰米让他画儿童节目的插画。

当戴蒙听到杰米要给一个法国电视台画小王子的插画时，对方笑得直接从沙发上滚了下来。

“法国佬都是无知的，不是么。”戴蒙道。

杰米翻了个白眼，他甚至被出版商好心地赠送了历代经典的小王子英法插画图书当参考，厚厚一袋可以直接把人砸晕的程度。

“我有他妈问过那个法国人有没有看过我的作品。”

“他怎么说？”

“他说不要紧，现在流行cult元素。”

戴蒙阿尔邦很不给面子地大笑起来，说他喜欢那个法国佬。

Cult风的小王子，杰米心想要不直接把戴蒙阿尔邦画成卡通形象交差得了，刚刚和那个涂着过多古龙水的法国佬的见面已经把杰米搞得筋疲力尽，心想自己要是能跟戴蒙阿尔邦一样有作曲天赋的话也不用这么辛苦地给些异国人画儿童插画了。

“所以呢，你到底要不要搬过来？”

戴蒙终于从地板上爬上了沙发，重新捣鼓起了遥控器，地板的不远处是一台全伦敦也少见的大号飞利浦电视，几乎和车子一样贵的高档货。

戴蒙阿尔邦给自己的二十九岁生日礼物就是在韦斯特本格买了一栋天价的三层独栋，漂亮的白漆和打了蜡的木地板，一栋宛如伦敦贵族才会住的高档房子。

可本人显然不适合住这样的豪华房子，在买了房子的一个月之后，偌大的独栋里只有一张沙发和那个先进得近乎离谱的电视，更像是一个流浪汉住在一间空关已久的贵族豪宅。

“我要睡顶楼的那间阁楼一样的房间，其他房间你随意挑。”戴蒙道，“而且你可以在房间里画画，我保证不会打扰你。”

杰米有些心动了。

“再说艾伦不是有女友了，你不能总赖在人家家里不走吧？”

杰米咬了咬下唇。

“我会包你三餐的，只要你肯洗盘子。”

戴蒙一条条列着跟他同居的好处，像是保险推销员一样让人动心。

“你为什么不找个漂亮模特，她还会给你暖床。”

“拜托，杰米，我想跟朋友住一块，这会轻松多。”戴蒙挠了挠头，“你是我的朋友，不是吗？”




杰米接到电话时，他正在画一片金色的麦田。

风景画不是什么技术活，但非常费眼，杰米站起身的时如同看电影里的特效一片黑白相间，差点在下楼时摔上一跤。

捡起戴蒙搁在木地板上的电话，杰米还酝酿着要如何自我介绍，电话那头已经比杰米早一步开口了。

“修尔特先生吗？您的朋友现在正在医院，您能抽空来一趟吗？”

那天，伦敦下着小雨，连绵的灰色雨云压着这个冰冷的城市，下午三点的天已经完全暗下来。

杰米赶到电话里的病房时，那头熟悉的金发正在和一旁给他包扎的姑娘聊得正欢。

“阿尔邦先生，您这几个礼拜都不能用右手了，工作上一定会有不便吧？”

“不要紧，我是左撇子。”

这样莫名其妙的对话。

杰米觉得刚刚担心戴蒙的自己是个傻逼。

右手轻度骨折，左膝擦伤加上从前的旧伤，以及脸上磕磕碰碰的红痕，戴蒙阿尔邦在一个雨天骑车的自取其果。

并不是严重到亲友到场的程度，给杰米打电话不过是因为戴蒙没带付医疗费的钱，一个只会在身边拽二十英镑纸钞买牛奶的摇滚明星。

明明经纪人唱片公司就在附近，还特意打电话让杰米跑一趟，普通人难以理解的摇滚明星自尊心。

“幸好只是轻微骨折，这几个礼拜就请好好静养吧。”主治医生温和地嘱咐。

离医生这句善意的提醒才过了几小时，戴蒙就把话忘了精光。

晚上八点，那台高科技的飞利浦电视正直播着足球比赛，下午还安静得能听到附近鸟叫的雅致客厅已经挤满了来看足球狂欢的男男女女。

杰米跨过一个已经倒在地板上的醉汉，到厨房给自己倒了杯水。

戴蒙阿尔邦右手绑着绷带，左手抓着一瓶啤酒，和一旁的球友聊得正欢。

对足球毫无兴趣的杰米打算继续回卧室赶法国人的画稿。

估计真的能画出cult风的小王子，杰米默默想着。

三小时可以踢俩场足球赛，看两部文艺电影，但杰米连一张金色的麦田也没画完。

当一个人又累又抑郁的时候就容易瞎想，比如杰米想着戴蒙阿尔邦的朋友多到可以一晚上把冰箱里的啤酒喝个精光却要自己开半小时的车去接他从医院回来。

又比如戴蒙写一首歌快得只要几小时，但他几小时连张该死的麦田都画不完。

世界总是不公平的。

杰米知道再画下去，这张风景画就要成为自己的泄愤品了，出于职业道德精神，杰米停了笔，把放着歌曲的耳机摘下，周围没有了喧闹人声，四下陷入了夜晚的寂静。

已经是深夜十一点，杰米画了整整三个小时。

客厅黑着灯，大屏幕上的“请稍后”的提示字闪着刺眼的白光，杰米把客厅里那盏鸭黄色的台灯点开之后便关了电视，黑暗的客厅只笼着一团暖光。

“戴蒙。”

杰米走到沙发旁，摇了摇戴蒙的肩。

戴蒙跟杰米把他扛回艾伦公寓的那晚一样，侧着身子睡得很实，一动不动。

“戴蒙。”

杰米蹲下身，凑近看戴蒙脸上的伤有没有感染而肿起来。

杰米撩开戴蒙的额发，那张五官立体的脸在灯光下如同雕塑品一样精致。

并没有感染的痕迹，轻微的擦伤不再出血，结了一层薄薄的血痂。

当杰米想去给戴蒙拿条毯子盖上的时候，戴蒙醒了。

两人面孔近地可以闻彼此身上的热气，杰米正想起身时，戴蒙用那只还功能完好的左手揽过了杰米的后颈，吻上了杰米的嘴唇。

那是一个带着药味和啤酒苦涩味道的吻，杰米不知道自己为什么没有推开戴蒙，他一手撑着沙发，另一只手则伸进了戴蒙的头发中。

杰米第一次遇见戴蒙的时候料想过彼此之间的无数可能性，但这几百种可能性中并没有一个会料想两人在深夜与对方接吻的荒唐插曲。


	5. Chapter 5

08.（车，注意避雷，跟真人无关，邦左）

这更像是在打架。

杰米怀疑对方的手是不是真的骨折了，两个人从沙发滚到了地毯上，扭打在一起。

戴蒙啃咬着杰米的脖子，锁骨，肩膀，左手紧紧抓着杰米的腰侧，留下深深的指痕。

戴蒙在黑暗中把杰米翻了个身就直接去扯对方的牛仔裤。

“你他妈……戴蒙，放开我。”

杰米难以置信，发现戴蒙并非只是跟他接个吻这么简单，戴蒙是要上他。

杰米被对方右手手肘抵着脖子，一点动弹不得。

“戴蒙。”

杰米趴在地毯上艰难喘气，血流冲向大脑，整个人都出了一层薄汗。

戴蒙压在杰米的身上，用手指进入他。

杰米喘息着，棕发因为汗水粘在了额头，在戴蒙的压制下挣扎着想掀开对方。

但身上的人把手掐着杰米的腰，用大腿抵着杰米的后臂。

两人的四肢交缠，互相磨蹭，在戴蒙的动作和拥抱下，杰米喘着气射了出来。

戴蒙像是搂着一个柔软的毛绒玩具，把杰米紧紧地抱着，啃咬着对方的后颈和背部的软肉。用沙发底下放着的润滑剂简单润滑了一下之后，就进入了杰米的身体。

杰米疼得几乎要掉眼泪，撑着地毯的手肘想撑开戴蒙。

戴蒙把头埋在杰米的颈间，带着情欲的热气吸允着杰米的脖子，一遍遍叫着杰米的名字。

戴蒙的腰力很强，挺起腰，缓慢得进入了杰米的体内。

杰米从来没跟男人上过床，在疼痛和几乎窒息的缺氧中一阵他从未体验过的陌生快感让杰米的脑袋发麻。

杰米被深深的刺入感折磨的几乎流泪，手紧紧抓着地毯的绒边，呻吟出声。

那晚上，杰米高潮了两次。

09.（狗血ing）

第二天，伦敦下了一场暴雨。

列车进站的时候，站台已经点着一盏盏暖色的灯光。

已经过了下班高峰，车站除了一些旅客之外只剩打扫的员工，比早晨要冷清不少的站台。

杰米下车后到附近的便利店买了一杯咖啡，一包烟，和止疼片。也顾不上常识，含着止疼片就着咖啡就吃了下去。

杰米用找剩下的几枚硬币在车站的电话亭给艾伦打了个电话。

“喂，艾伦？”

“杰米！你是不是跟戴蒙打架了？”

还没等杰米开口，艾伦就是一连串的问题轰炸。你们为什么打架，你是不是把他打到骨折了，真小看你了，不，不对，你把戴蒙打骨折了他要是告你怎么办……

杰米连一句话也插不上。

“艾伦，你再废话我就挂电话了，这是我在出钱的电话。”

“行行行，你要说什么快说吧，我还要跟女友去吃烛光晚餐呢。”

杰米刚想问今晚能不能让他睡一晚，反应过来艾伦怎么会知道戴蒙骨折的，自己今早跟艾伦打电话的时候压根就没提戴蒙一个字。

“他中午来找我，问你人呢，我就跟他说你去法国处理工作了。”艾伦听着语气有些不耐烦，一副准备出去赴约被叫回来的不耐，“你有碰到他吗，我跟他说你是乘火车去的。”

“你什么时候跟他说的？”

“几个小时前吧，你刚到车站吗？”艾伦想了会回答，“不说了，杰米，我再和你聊就要迟到了，你知道，女友优先……你别跟戴蒙打架了，打架也别打脸，今天碰到他时我都被他的脸吓了一跳。”

杰米听着艾伦在那无不责备的说教声，轻声骂了一句，心想对方脸上的伤跟他一点关系都没有。

艾伦口中的那个可怜受害者让杰米今天不得不戴着一条厚厚的黑色围巾，险些在闷热的欧洲列车上窒息而死。短短的一小时车程杰米要三次到车厢外呼吸新鲜空气。

杰米没想到戴蒙会来找他。

他大可以把昨天的事当作酒后的失误，谁都不提，当作没发生，那杰米反而轻松。

就跟杰米从前和所有的一夜情对象一样，醒来一起吃顿早餐，拥抱之后谁都不再提晚上的事情，还是当作普通朋友交往。

较真到要找一夜情对象为什么无故失踪的也只有戴蒙阿尔邦了。

晚上八点半，最后一班前往巴黎的火车缓缓驶出。

伦敦春末，已经没有初春时候的寒冷。杰米在火车站逆着人群缓缓前行，想是不是能看到一个金发的脑袋。

他想起来了自己上午交稿的小王子里的开头。

一个画技差劲的飞行员在一片荒凉的沙漠找到了奇怪的金发男孩。

飞行员孤独地生活着，没有一个真正谈得来的人，直到遇见了长相漂亮的小王子。

小王子当时说了什么来着？杰米发现自己已经记不起来了。

熙熙攘攘归家的行人中，杰米发现了靠着站台靠椅抽烟的戴蒙。对方戴着黑色的墨镜，一身黑色的风衣，双腿大张，毫无坐相地占着两个位子，怎么看都像是一个血拼后受伤逃难的危险分子。

戴蒙在看到杰米之后，从座位跳起，几步跑到了杰米身前。

那副黑墨镜落到鼻梁上。

“我以为你到法国再也不回来了。”

杰米耸了耸肩，从口袋里掏出了一根烟点上，深深吸了一口，呼出的白烟在两人间随风而散。

“怎么可能，至少得是个百万富翁才会有钱住巴黎吧。”

“那你还会当我的室友吗？”

“我有选吗，艾伦都有女朋友了，我可不去当电灯泡。”

戴蒙听了像是松了一口气地笑了。

“你知道吗，杰米，我想我很喜欢你。”

“你才发现吗？”

杰米到最后也没想起来小王子当时说了什么。

但他只记得那个喷了过多古龙水的法国人在看了他画的小王子后说他画得不错，那个小王子有个漂亮的鼻子。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 如果对jamion感兴趣的话可以看看gorillaz 2020年动物之森采访，非常可爱，入坑推荐。  
> 灵感是脑补Damon和jamie1997年同居一年前期发生的事情，两人在同居时候组了Gorillaz。


End file.
